


A History of Matthews and Hart

by wordfullyyours



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/F, because they're like six, but this is how i imagine their very early friendship, ok so not really rilaya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 08:36:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5578728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordfullyyours/pseuds/wordfullyyours
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maya has always had Riley's back, and Riley's always been there to get her out of trouble. (As best she can, anyway.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A History of Matthews and Hart

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so! I am posting this as a one-shot, because my track record with finishing long stories is very poor, since I tend to get distracted by other plot bunnies. However, as inspiration strikes, I may post more parts to this! I hope you enjoy! :)

When you’re six, a year feels like a lifetime. Maya and Riley had been best friends since the first day of kindergarten, and by the time they reached first grade, neither of them could even begin to remember life without the other. Together, Maya terrorized the classroom and Riley cleaned up after her. Privately, their first grade teacher thought of them as the angel and the devil, though of course she never mentioned this to anyone. They were an odd pairing, the wild-haired little blonde and the shy, quiet brunette.

“Give it back!”

Riley spun around, her little fists clenching around the jump rope. The demanding voice had come from Nina Gregory, a second-grader who seemed much more than just a year older in Riley’s eyes.

“That’s my jump rope. Give it back,” Nina repeated. She took a threatening step forward.

Riley opened her mouth to defend herself, but nothing came out. She clutched the jump rope to herself.

“Give it!” Nina lunged. She placed her hands on Riley’s shoulders and shoved, hard. Riley stumbled backward and fell onto the ground.

There was a flash of wild blonde curls and then Maya threw herself at Nina, and suddenly they were both on the ground, kicking. Riley blinked. Where had Maya come from?

“Maya, stop!” she cried, finding her voice. She looked around nervously for the teacher. “You’re going to get in trouble!”

Neither of the girls showed any signs of hearing. Riley took a deep breath, looked around again, and threw herself into the mix, trying to pull Maya away.

“Girls!” a voice cried severely, and then the teacher was there, pulling Maya away from Nina. Slightly relieved, Riley let go and stood up with no encouragement. Still on the ground, Nina started crying.

“I-I just asked Riley if I could have my jump r-rope back,” she hiccuped, sniffling dramatically. “And they both attacked me!”

“She’s lying!” cried Maya, enraged. “She started it, she pushed Riley!”

“Maya, that’s enough,” the teacher snapped. “Are you okay, Nina?”

Nina made a big show of wiping her face. “I think I’m okay,” she said.

“Maya and Riley, you’re coming with me to the principal’s office. Starting fights on the playground is unacceptable!”

“Riley didn’t even do anything!” Maya shouted, stopping her foot and pulling her arm away. “Nina pushed her!” The teacher said nothing, only grabbing her arm again and marching them both into the school.

Riley glanced over her shoulder to see Nina smugly picking up the jump rope.

***  
“Maya, you’ve done things like this before, but I’m surprised at you, Riley,” said Principal Vernaldine, looking hard at them both over her glasses. “This is very out of character for you.”

“She didn’t do anything!” said Maya defensively, but the principal held up her hand.

“I think Riley can speak for herself. Were you involved, Riley?” she asked.

Riley nodded solemnly, feeling tears pricking at her eyes.

“Yeah, she was ‘involved,’ but—” said Maya impatiently.

“Maya, I’ve heard enough from you. Both of you are old enough to know that that starting fights is wrong. I’m calling both of your parents.”

Maya slumped down in her chair, crossing her arms. Riley hunched her shoulders forward.

***  
“I got a call from Principal Vernaldine today,” said Cory crossly when he arrived to pick Riley up. “What did she mean, you were involved in a fight on the playground?”

“I was trying to stop it!” Riley cried, finally defending herself.

Cory softened. “Okay, what happened?”

Riley started rambling. “Nina said I had to give her her jump rope back, even though it was mine, but she said it was hers, but I was playing with it first, so I didn’t give it back, and then she pushed me, and then Maya jumped on her, and then I tried to pull Maya off, and then the teacher wouldn’t listen!” she wailed.

“Shh, calm down, honey. Back up. Who wanted your jump rope?” Cory guided his daughter out the doors of the school and into the car.

“Nina. She’s a second grader,” Riley sniffled, buckling her seat belt.

“And Maya started the fight?”

“No! She was trying to stop Nina from pushing me!”

“I’m not sure Maya’s a very good friend if she’s getting you in trouble on the playground,” said Cory gently. “She gets in trouble a lot, doesn’t she?”

Riley crossed her arms. “She’s my best friend,” she said stubbornly.

Cory sighed, sensing that trying to stop this friendship would be futile.

He was right.


End file.
